Power Within
by Dragonite1
Summary: Why is Ash almost immune to pokemons attacks? Well, when Professor Oak and Assistant Tracey perform an experiment to find out, the end up unlocking a secret to Ash's heart. **Final Chapter Up**
1. Lost in the Snow

-----------

Disclaimer: Hmm… you work it out. Do I own Pokémon or not?br

Authors Note: Ok, my brand new series and my first shot at a Pokémon Fan fiction. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, and R&R!

Ages: Ash 16, Misty: 16, Brock: 19

----------- Chapter 1- Lost In The Snow 

-----------

In Pallet Town, the sound of fast tapping could be heard, the letters on the computer keyboard being pressed at an alarming rate. Tracey pushed back a little of his dark blue/green hair nervously, looking at the screen. He folded his hands on his lap, watching the words and colours race and spin across the monitor for a moment, then his eyes widened and he stood up. "Professor!" He called out excitedly, running down the long hall towards Professor Oak's laboratory. As he ran past the open door to the lounging area, a head poked out of the doorway to watch him go. A 16-year-old Ash Ketchum and a Misty of the same age looked at each other for a moment and frowned in confusion. Pikachu waddled out of the warm room to look in the same direction.

Bursting through into the much more advanced lab than his own, Tracey ran to the gray haired professor-who looked at a little yellow Pichu- but glanced up when his young assistant came rushing in. "Yes Tracey? You didn't knock, so I assume-"

"Professor Oak sir, I've done it!"

-----------

Ash Ketchum, a pokémon trainer from the town of Pallet, set out on his 11th Birthday to become a pokémon master. Now, 5 years later, at the age of sixteen, he is one. After so many years of training, he possesses some of the strongest pokémon ever known, and some of the best friends anyone could ever wish for. After collecting all the badges, and entering the Indigo Plateau one more time, this time, by strange happenstance, he won. With that as his back, he had set of to catch whatever pokémon he did not already have in his party.

His best friends, Misty and Brock, also seem to have achieved what they most wanted to do (though Brock is still after those elusive Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies) he _has_ managed to become one of the best pokémon breeders, Misty and Ash reeking the befits, always pleased to add an adorable baby pokémon to their team. Misty, along with her sisters, co-owns the most world-renowned water Pokémon Park, and is the most deadly of the quadroon in battle. 

At present, the trio was stuck in a snowstorm once again. Brock and Ash explored one corner of the cave, more just a ledge hanging off a cliff, but it did provide a little protection. A Ninetails, A Cyndaquil and a Quilava accompanied them. Pikachu was sitting in a corner of the cave, with two of Ash's newest team members, a pair of unthinkably cute Pichus. Although most of Ash's pokémon had evolved, Pikachu had resolved to stay the same, and Ash preferred it that way. 

Misty yawned, looking around. Pikachu glanced up, and trotted over to her, and she patted him on the head, grinning as the Pichu jumped up onto her lap. Pikachu followed and curled up around them protectively. Misty smiled again. Who wouldn't be protective of such cute baby pokémon? Unaware, she closed her eyes and brought her knees into herself, yawning and falling asleep, the tiny snores of the Pichu drifting into her dreams and making her smile.

-----------

Meanwhile, near the wall, Ash talked to Brock about the red haired girl who sat no more than 5 meters away sleeping soundly.

"It's that obvious?" Ash asked his older friend nervously, shuffling his feet slightly, and Brock nodded

"Yeah, you've got to tell her, stop acting like none of us know" He grinned "You make it so obvious… and besides, you fight together waaaay too much not to feel anything" Ash nodded sullenly, wondering what he was going to say to Misty, and wondered whether the fact that they fought meant the opposite of what was usually said, and she hated him. 

Ash blushed again, not quite liking that idea. "Why does everyone say that? Even my Mum accuses me…"

"PIKAPI!" [ASH!] Pikachu cried as it gripped onto Misty's wrists, the girl now wide awake and trying to stop the long twisting vine like thing from dragging the pokémon away. A familiar motto floated to Ash's ears:

"Prepare for trouble,  
Make it double,  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all peoples within our nation,  
To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above,  
Jessie,  
James,  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light,  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Wobbuffet!" 

There was a groan and a dull thud

"Shut Up, That's my line!  
Meowth, That's Right!"

"Oh no" Ash moaned, looking to Pikachu, who grinned and thunder sparked from its cheeks, but nothing happened as the long, rubber- Ash realized it now was rubber, not metal- arm tried to pull Pikachu backwards. Misty slid forward with it. "Ivyusaur, Cut that rope with a razor leaf!"

Ivysaur, who had been snoozing near the back of the cave grinned and leaves spun around it, slicing through the rubber.

"Pika!"

Pikachu had somehow gotten more than just caught in the rope, it had gotten wrapped around one of his yellow legs.

Ash jumped forward and grabbed onto Pikachu trying to pull him back "Hang in there buddy" He grunted out, then gasped as he lost his footing. He felt something strong wrap around him, Ivysaur had caught him in its vines

"What's going on? Why aren't we moving?" Meowth could be heard from the basket of the balloon that couldn't even be seen in the rushing wind and snow. 

"Go 'ave a look Meowth" James said stiffly, and there was a screech from Meowth then a wail as he was flung over the side, and gripped onto the rope with both paws. Raising his head he found himself face to face with an enraged Ash and Pikachu.

"Aaaaiiiee! It's the twerp!" Suddenly a grin spread over Meowths cat features, and he jumped down, landing on Ash's and digging in his claws. Ash grimaced but held onto Pikachu, knowing Ivysaur wouldn't let them go. Meowths weight disappeared and Ash sighed… until he felt Ivsaurs vines unwrap from around his waist, and felt the balloon go speeding into the sky, and watched Meowth grin at him evilly as Ash felt his hands slip a little.


	2. The Urgent Message

Chapter 2- The Urgent Message 

-----------

Fear washed over Ash, and he tried to grab onto the rope tighter, but felt a slash across his face, Meowth had its claws raised and was smirking. Ash hoped he'd be able to hold on 'til they landed, or Pikachu was able to free himself.

-----------

Ever since Tracey had become Professor Oak's assistant, there had always been one thing he really wanted to ask him. _Can a trainer ever be so linked to his pokémon, to receive their strengths and weaknesses? _Well, Oak being the kind person he was, decided to follow up on the question, and drop all his other research (or most of it) to discover the answer. Of course, Tracey had been talking about Ash, who's party he had just recently left.

"It seems to me Professor, that Ash seems to have the strengths and weaknesses of one, or all of his pokémon at any one time. I've never seen anything else like it…" At a sincere look from Professor Oak, he continued, "Well, have you ever noticed how Pikachus attacks never seem to hurt him? Or attacks from any other pokémon, even when it's not his own?" 

Professor Oak countered "But those aren't serious attacks Tracey. If he was to be truly attacked…" He stopped suddenly, and realized he was talking of Ash as if he was a pokémon, and would go into battle against one. "Hmm… I see your point young assistant…" 

One of the pokémon Ash had recently sent in, a top quality Kingler, trotted out behind the Professor. At a small nod from Tracey, a Bubble Beam was aimed at Oak, and he stumbled forward with a cry. Kingler of course, caught the Professor in a claw, and righted him. 

"See Professor? That hurt right?" Oak stopped moments before yelling at the Kingler. 

He turned back to Tracey slowly "Why… yes… it did…"

"I've seen Ash take much worse. I think we should look into it, not just for the fun either, but for Ash's safety…"

-----------

So it had come about that Professor Oak and Tracey had set to try and discover what was so different about Ash than all the other trainers in the world, and his pokémon. To do that, they needed a tiny piece of elemental power from everyone of Ash's pokémon he had ever caught. Now, that was not an easy task. Whenever Ash sent in one of his pokémon, Professor Oak would conduct a small experiment, get the pokémon to attack a metal wire with an elemental attack, and the wire would store the energy. This would take a long time, but after some years, they had most of the energy needed. Then, they had to begin with the right experiment of how to get what they needed from the energies. 

Soon, they had worked it out, and the only pokémon power they needed was Pikachus, and of course, Ash's power. They'd work that out later. First, they had to get him here. Tracey looked at the Pidgey who fluffed up its feather importantly as the young man placed a rolled note onto its leg "I want you to take this to Ash Ketchum immediately. Last we heard, he was headed up to the Ice Caverns, so you may have to let the Delibirds do it, ok? Now go, Go!" With a ruffle of feathers the Pidgey darted out the window.

-----------

Ivysaur sunk to the ground, looking up to Misty and Brock, who both grimaced "It wasn't your fault Ivysaur… Meowth bit you…"

[We have to go find Ash] Ivysaur said sternly and used its vines to grab any of Ash's things he had left behind, including the two Pichu and re-calling them to their pokéballs. Grunting in annoyance he headed to the cave entrance, Brock and Misty exchanged glances

"We can't just go out there. We should…" Brock didn't know what they should do. They couldn't stay here, leaving Ash to fend for himself… well… actually… they probably could. Ash'd most likely be fine. There was a flutter of wings and a Delibird landed, looking over the strange collection. Brocks Ninetails let out a small warning growl, but the Delibird reached behind it, plucking something from its sack. Ninetails jumped forward growling and the Delibird was startled as it held out the neatly folded letter

"Ninetails, return!" Brock said, looking at the Delibird. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't expecting her to do that…"

"Deli" [Yeah] It trotted over and looked around the cave [Are you Ash Ketchum? Where's your Pikachu?]

"Oh" Misty said "We're Ash's friends, Misty and Brock. Ash got… um… he went for a walk" She stuttered, and the Delibird gave her a queer look before looking at the note

[Brock, Misty… yeah, you're on here. Well, 'ere ya go. Please, next time a Delibird comes in here, check for the leg band before you attack] It held up its left leg, and a band on it said 'Ice Region Delibird Delivery Service'. 

"Oh… yeah, I'm really sorry about that…" Brock muttered

[Just remember, or you'll get in trouble one day. Anyway. Message is pre-paid, have a good day] With a formal beat of its wings, the Delibird turned and ran from the cave, launching itself off the edge and disappearing from site.

Misty carefully unfolded the note and looked at it

_{{Dear Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock, wherever you are,_

_Ash, Tracey and myself are currently working on an experiment, and we need you and Pikachu for a moment. I know it sounds strange, but trust me on this one, it's important. If you could come to Pallet Town soon, I'd be very much obliged. _

_Professor Oak. }}_

Brock stared over the note, then looked at Misty. "We have to get him to Pallet, and fast! Once we're there, we might be able to get some help to find Ash, if he's not there waiting for us already"

"How are we going to get through the storm Brock?" Misty asked worriedly.

Ivysaur smiled slightly [You're lucky someone here has brains] He sniggered, and raised a vine, clutching a pokéball. There was a click, and Charizard appeared, giving a roar. Ivysaur talked to it for a moment, and it bent down. This Charizard was a little larger than some, due to its training time in the Charizific Valley. When Misty and Brock did nothing, Charizard rumbled faintly

[Get on, and hurry… It's too cramped and cold in here] The strong heated words split the silence and both Misty and Brock jumped up onto Charizards back.

"Ivysaur, you can ride on Crobat…" Brock pointed to the upside-down form the roof, wings folded, it looked almost frozen like a stalactite but awoke at Brocks call. 

Ivysaur jumped up onto Crobat, and Brock and misty gripped tight onto Charizards back

"Ok, let's go!"

-----------

::Meanwhile::

Ash and Pikachu stood on the icy ground, facing Team Rockets Jessie, James and Meowth. The balloon was behind them, smashed on a sharp cliff, and all of them had suffered a bit of a fall, and Ash was pretty beaten up, after taking more than half the ride with Meowth clawing at him cruelly, trying to get him to fall or let go of the rope. 

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Pikachu jumped forward, looking at Jessie and James, sending off a Thunder Attack, yet he could barely stand. The cold was getting to him. Team Rocket grinned, sending out their own pokémon, who were as fit as a fiddle. 

"Charbok! Wheeze" The two pokémon appeared and charged straight for Pikachu. Weezing tackled Pikachu, and flung the yellow mouse backwards. Ash jumped and ran over to the electric pokémon, picking him up into his grasp, and felt a strong pain sear through his left arm. Looking up to his shoulder, Ash saw Arbok with its long poisonous fangs embedded deep into the skin. Moaning Ash's vision blurred and he swayed, feeling the fangs removed, and looked up to see Arbok coming at him again, mouth open to clamp teeth around his neck.


	3. Painful Meetings

Chapter 3- Painful Meetings 

-----------

The bite didn't come. 

Ash could still hear his heavy breathing, still feel the cold snow falling onto his back, still feel the pain that coursed through his veins from the poison. When he heard the loud roar, he looked up, and smiled at his friend before passing out.

Dragonite had Arbok tied in a knot, and was spinning the snake around and around, hitting Weezing 'til the so called big-ball-of-gas fell from the sky and landed on the snow, eyes rolling. Beating great green leathery wings, Dragonite soared into the sky, further and further up into the rolling snow, before Team Rocket could no longer see it.

"Arbok! It stole my Arbok!"

"I wouldn't count on that Jessie… Meooowwth!!" Meowth cried, beginning to run away on all fours, keen cats eyes had already seen the Dragonite, wings folded to its sides, plummeting back to Earth full speed, and with gravity at its back. James followed Meowths lead, re-calling Weezing and heading after the feline 

"Jessie, c'mon!" Jessie was moaning about Arbok, but followed "It's a legend in the pokémon world… we can't beat it. Look on the bright side though… Boss'll be so please if we capture it!"

There was a crash behind as Dragonite finished the attack. Snow exploded in all directions, and when it cleared, Arboks tail was sticking straight out of the ground. Dragonite could be seen flying off into the distance with strong wing beats. 

-----------

Charizard swooped down, and landed inside the fence around the large white building. As Crobat landed beside it, Brock and Misty dismounted, jumping over to knock on the door. A second later, there was no door. Charizard pulled its fist back, grinning sheepishly, pointing at Ivysaur and Crobat, who shrieked and pointed back at the fire lizard. Brock rolled his eyes 'pathetic'.

"What's going on out here?" Tracey, their friend of old emerged, and looked at them "Misty! Brock!…" A little more hesitantly "Hello Charizard…" Brock and Misty smiled, Charizard roared and offered its wedge head for a pat, which Tracey gave nervously, pulling back each time Charizard rumbled with pleasure.

"Where's Ash?" He asked suddenly, looking at the group. It was answered a moment later by a roar in the sky. All heads snapped up, including Charizard, who spread his wings and crouched, ready for a battle, but saw a familiar figure.

Dragonite landed with a crashing thud, muscles rippling and wings flexing. Pikachu jumped off the dragons back and onto the ground [Hurry, get Ash!]

Easier said than done. Whenever a move was made to take Ash off the Dragon Pokémons back, it roared and slashed the air with long claws, beating its wings. In the end Pikachu threatened it with a Thunder, and while Dragonite was distracted, Charizard plucked Ash off its back, setting him on the ground beside Tracey and Brock, waiting until they'd be able to support the unconscious boy 

-----------

After explaining the entire thing to Professor Oak, both the Professors and Tracey's smiles had dropped from their faces. Brock asked about this, and when neither of them spoke, Pikachu offered a small electric jolt.

"We have to get Ash fixed up… you don't know what happened?" They all shook their heads. Pikachu had been out cold at the time, and of course, Brock and Misty had no idea

A Blissey rushed in, one that had been tending to Ash in the lounge room. Dragonite had been returned, and was in the rejuvenation room, inside a large tube. Pikachu had begrudged letting his tail and cheeks be bandaged. Suddenly Pikachu spoke up 

[There was an Arbok! It was Team Rocket, I think Arbok bit him!] The room went silent, and the Blissey's eyes went wide 

"Bliss Blissey!" [I was right!] It charged from the room, and Pikachu followed. They all stared, worried. Each and every one of them knew Arboks where poisonous

-----------

Misty was on her knees beside the couch that Ash lay on. He was pale and shivering. The poison it seemed, had set in. As fast as Dragonite flew, it hadn't gotten there quite in time. Now the poor teen needed some special antidote, and Tracey had gone to get it. Suddenly Ash broke into a fit of coughing and retching, Misty took his hand gently, looking at his pained face. She placed a hand on his forehead, and felt it burning, while at the same time he shivered with cold. _Ash… I'm here… I'm here beside you…_

Brock and Pikachu came in, Brock standing in the doorway with the Professor. Pikachu ran to Misty's side, looking at Ash with ears lowered flat back to his skull. Ash had a strange blue tint. 

"Bliss Blissey!" The Nurse Pokémon charged in, holding a small vial in its front paws. When it saw Misty it smiled and handed her the vial "Blissey!" And turned, hurrying from the room.

Misty stared at the vial, and took the cork stopper from the top, taking a small sniff, and recoiling. "Ugh! It **stinks**!" She yelled, as if it wasn't obvious. Looking at Ash, she could almost feel something inside her well up and take over. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his face, moving his mouth open to place the lip of the glass vial on one of his own lips. Putting an arm behind his back to sit him up, she gently poured the thick liquid down his throat. 

There was an almost instant reaction. Ash's eyes sprung open and he stared unseeing for a moment, gasping for breath. Blissey cheered, pointing to Tracey who grinned sheepishly, holding another vial in his hands, and tried to hide it behind his back. Ash moaned, closing his eyes and Misty laid him back down, and blushed, wondering at what she had just done. Why could none of the others, or the Blissey do it? 

Misty blinked, looking back to Ash, then standing. His breathing had returned to normal, and he was no longer shivering or sweating. _What was in that vial? Why… how did I do that? _She smiled, then turned and stormed towards Tracey, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him backwards, going rather red and frowning. 

"Why did **I **have to do that? You could have given that to one of the Chansey or Blissey!" She panted, then took an embarrassed step backwards

"Well… do you think he would have woken up for a Chansey?" Tracey said softly, and Pikachu sniggered

"Of course he would have! Pikachu could have done it too! You can be stupid sometimes Tracey. What's so funny?" She looked at the giggling people around her, but her gaze fell on Ash, who had opened his eyes and was looking around in confusion.

"Pikapi!" [Ash!] Pikachu charged to the couch, and leapt into Ash's arms. The boy caught Pikachu with a great come back of agility and grinned, giving him a hug. Brown eyes then traveled up to meet Misty's. 

"Thank you Misty…" He said softly, and she went as pink as a Jigglypuff, and could feel it

Ash went to sit up, but the Blissey was beside him, telling him to do no such, thing, and to rest up before the antidote truly had completely healed him. Ash coughed faintly, and groaned _It sounds like my mother _He thought, but lay back down, only to hear Professor Oak tell him to get up. "We need both you and Pikachu for something…"

Tracey whispered something in the Prof. ear, and he shrugged as Tracey darted off "Ash, Pikachu, could you come this way? Misty, you're to go with Tracey for a moment"

Misty glanced at Ash, who lifted Pikachu onto his shoulder and was smiling at his pokémon as Pikachu began to tell him about the note they had both missed out on receiving. She ran out of the room after Tracey. 

Oak led Ash and Pikachu down a dimly lit hall to a large room

"In here Ash…" He turned to see Professor Oak motioning to a large seat, like one of those bosses leather chairs, except it was metal. A small wire came from the side with a rather sharp looking tip. Ash stared

"Hurry up Ash. Can you sit in the chair? This needs to be done quickly…" Ash wondered at the rush, but picked up Pikachu and headed for the chair. As soon as he sat down though, shackles appeared around his wrists, and despite his struggles he couldn't get out of them. The piece of wire with the spike on the end came awfully close to the side of his head, and he closed his eyes, gripping Pikachu tight… hang on

"What's happening?" Ash's eyes sprung open and he saw a metal claw gripping Pikachu a little way away. There was a searing pain in Ash's left arm as he felt the spike drive under the skin and he yelled out. 

-----------

Back in the lounge room Brock looked up from the game of Checkers with Ivysaur at a loud screaming like sound, though it sounded muffled. "What was that?"

Ivysaur shrugged [How should I know?]

Brock stood up, looking out into the hall, and stepped back as Misty streaked past him towards the door where the cry had come from. He unintentionally grabbed her arm and stopped her 

"What happened?"

"It's Ash… they… They think he's got a power within him…" Ivysaur had come up behind Brock and stared at Misty also

"Ash? Power? Why do those words just not work right together?"

A bright flash lit up the entire hallway, and they all covered their eyes and dropped to the floor covering their heads as Misty and Brock heard the unmistakable crackle of electricity and a loud, unmuffled 'CHU!', that was clearer now as the glass panels on the lab door had shattered with the power of the attack.

-----------

[Ash! What are you doing Professor??! Let him go!] As Oak shook his head, worry creased his forehead, but he grinned as Pikachu clenched its paws into fists. It would have been so simple just to gather a little of Pikachu's energy, but to get Ash's as well? They had to make sure that he could be attacked by the pokémon he was most connected too, and that when he was hit by the charge, they captured **that** power as well, hence the embedded spike. 

_Maybe if I attack that chair… How dare the Professor hurt Ash… goodbye chair… _He thought. "Pikapikapikapika… CHUUUU!!!!!!" Thunder sparked from the red cheek pouches, and lanced around the room like knives of power. Oak seemed to have greatly underestimated Pikachu's power, especially when angered. Covering his face with an arm, he dropped to the ground in the corner. 

Uncontrollable electricity spun around the room, wood splintered and glass shattered, the metal melted in some places. Ash jumped from the electric surge that ran through his body when the attack hit the back of the metal chair. But he was relieved to find it barely hurt, then felt any tingle leave his body almost instantly. Oak watched the tiny light globe on top of the power collector light up blindingly bright, then explode, glass went everywhere.

Mumbling the professor went to a large red button and pressed it, releasing Ash from the chair, but Pikachu remained in the clamp. 

"Ash, please, stop Pikachu! I'll explain all this later!" Ash glanced at the Professor, and nodded, rubbing his arm where the long spike had gone, but shook his head to clear it. Without thinking twice he stood up from the floor where he had fallen after being let out of the chair, and walked over, plucking the Pikachu from the clamp, and it stopped the attack. Ash's hair stood up at strange angles, and anyone else, even if the pokémon was their own would have been knocked into a coma or even death, but Ash just smiled and ruffled his pokémons ears fondly.

Once the electric fizzle had faded from the room, Professor Oak stood up, blinking and staring at Ash. This was more serious than Tracey or he had ever thought. He glanced at the shattered light bulb, then to the melted metal and shook his head in disbelieve at Ash's actions. 

It took a while for everything to come back into focus, and Ash was standing next to the professor, rubbing the back of his head anxiously "Sorry 'bout that Professor…"

"Pika pi…" Pikachu said embarrassed "But why…?" Ash began.

Oak just blinked, and saw Tracey standing in the door with exactly the same expression, looking at the shattered glass of the door, before walking in and looking at the large round spherical shape which held a mass of golden light, giving the thumbs up to the Professor, who smiled weakly back.

"I see we have some explaining to do Tracey…"

  



	4. Eternal Blood

Chapter 4- Eternal Blood 

-----------

After having everything explained by Professor Oak and Tracey, the group had settled back to the lounge room. Ash had been rubbing his arm instinctively, and it was beginning to peeve Misty off

"Ash, do you mind?"

"Hmm?" Ash replied blankly, not looking up 

"The constant rubbing" She mumbled boredly.  

Ash stopped "I wasn't" Of course, this seemed like a completely understandable complaint from his point of view. He hadn't even realized he was rubbing his arm, and felt Misty was, once again trying to blame him for something he hadn't done

"You were too!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!" Now they were both standing facing each other, hands clenched into fists and glaring angrily

"You were Ash, but you were too stupid to notice, just admit it!"

"I was not, you were probably hallucinating you ugly faker!"

Misty glared and growled slightly, hands balling into fists. Now Ash knew he had gone too far. For all he knew, he **might** have been rubbing his arm. It was beginning to hurt more than immediately after it had happened, though there was no blood anymore.

_Uh oh. Too far_ He thought, taking a small step backwards, raising his hands in front of him self palm forward "I didn't say that, did I?"

Misty growled again, and Ash jumped backwards, then turned as a loud call came from Tracey. Pikachu looked up, yawning. He had used a lot of energy in that attack, and surprisingly had survived, unlike most if they tried anything like that. Springing to Ash's side Pikachu raised its ears, watching as Tracey came charging down the hallway, heading for Professor Oaks room.

-----------

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu sat in the lounge room, the other three all stared at Ash and he squirmed uncomfortably "What?"

"Well, aren't you a little worried at what they might find?" Brock asked, and Ash shook his head

"Nope, 'coz I know there's nothing there to find. I don't know why they went to all the trouble. I'm just a normal trainer, like everyone else"

It seemed he spoke too soon. There was a startled yell and Professor Oak came rushing in, calling out something to Tracey before turning to look at the trio in the room, and Pikachu. 

"Ash, I… I think you'd better come with me…" Pikachu looked up, and jumped into its trainer's arms with a confused "Chuu?" Misty and Brock glanced at each other before standing and following Oak and Ash. Tracey stood by the door, shivering but nodded slowly to the Professor, and muttering 

"It was just an accident" Before following them in

They all crowded into the large lab, and all eyes were drawn to a large tube, with a thick blue liquid in it, bubbling softly. It was what was inside the liquid that captured Ash's gaze the most. He was staring at an unconscious form of himself.

-----------

Tracey launched into an explanation of how he had placed the small vial of energy from all of Ash's pokémon on the bench. He had turned, and his hand had accidentally knocked the vial, straight into Ash's. The two had spilt and merged together with a blinding flash and then the black orb had floated to the tank. In seconds it had formed into what is was now.

"Cool!" Ash said, not flinching under all the strange looks "Now I have someone to do all my chores!" He expected a comment, but Tracey and Oak looked nervous

"Ash" Professor Oak began "We may have accidentally created a clone… but there are some things that we realize now we didn't get from you when we extracted that energy…"

The Professor droned on, but Ash stared at his clone a moment, before taking a small step towards it. Everything went blurry, sort of, out of focus. He barely saw Oak come to a stop, and Ash didn't turn to see them all staring at him. 

As he reached the tube, he raised his hands, placing them on the glass, staring transfixed at the figure that looked so alike him, floating as if unconscious in the thick blue liquid. He thought he heard someone call his name, but couldn't quit hear properly, everything had faded, other than the gentle, yet consistent bubbling of the water in the tank, and a strange throbbing which reverberated through Ash's entire body.

As hands were placed on his shoulders, he still felt nothing, but struggled. He had to get his hands back on that tank. He just had to, Ash didn't know why, but he did. Mumbling he struggled desperately, flinging the hands off his shoulders and stumbling back to the tube, replacing his hands on the cold glass… it seemed a little colder than before.

"Ash!" Head snapping up, Ash spun around, to find himself looking straight at Misty who held her hands palm in front of her, looking at him in… in fear? 

There was a sound of shattering glass, and Ash managed to glance around in time to see the clone open its eyes, and found himself fall deep into pools of blood, that seemed so eternal. There was a sinking sensation and everything went black

-----------

Ash looked up, and opened his eyes. Well, at least he thought he did, for there was no change in the light or area around him. Blinking, he stood; if there was even ground here to stand on. It seemed to him he was the only thing in a huge expanse of black, a complete void of colour or light. Strangely enough though, he was illuminated just as he had been back in the lab with all the lab lighting. 

The Lab… the clone… those eyes… Ash looked around worriedly, wondering why he was here, and where here was.

-----------

Misty sat up, shaking her head and looking to where Ash had fallen. The tube had shattered and water and glass had knocked Ash down. She wondered what had happened to the clone, but ignored the feeling in her mind. 

"Ash?" She questioned and walked over to the form on the ground, glass crunching under her shoes, she tried not to slip on liquid

Brock was helping Pikachu up; the poor pokémon had been flung back from the gush of water and knocked under one of the tables. There must have been an earthquake or something, for the room was in a pretty bad state for a tube merely shattering.  Tracey had jumped away from the liquid filled tube to Professor Oak, and they both stood near the door in whispers

"We should have told him sooner"

"It may be too late now"

"I sure hope not"

"What about the clone?"

"We'll have to wait and see"

"What about…"

Misty placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and looked at him worriedly "Ash?" She asked again, shaking him a little, watching as he stirred and pushed himself up. A grin spread across his face and Ash turned his head in Misty's direction, before opening his eyes to look at her through a veil of blood.

  



	5. Learning the Truth

Chapter 5- Learning the Truth 

-----------

Misty recoiled from those blood red eyes as they seemed to look straight through her soul. "Aahh!" She cried and tried to stand, Brock looked up and was also locked into the blood red gaze. Pikachu jumped up, tail twitching 

"Pikapi?" [Ash?] The small yellow pokémon moved towards his trainer, looking into those red eyes, searching for the answer. He took a small step backwards; ears erect "Pipi!" This wasn't Ash! This was some strange force. It's cheeks sparked, as he began to attack the boy who was no longer his trainer.

-----------

Ash felt something tap him on the shoulder, and wondered what was here in this black world. Turning around, he stared into blood red eyes for a moment, and then stumbled backwards.

"What are you?!" He yelled, looking at the clone of himself who grinned. 

"I'm you, can't you see that?" The clone asked, unlike the real Ash, the clone wasn't illuminated; only the eyes glittered in an unseen skull. 

Ash shivered. It sounded so much like himself that he couldn't speak for a little while

"You aren't me! You're just an experiment! An accident!" Those blood red eyes narrowed, and before Ash could move, something pummeled into his stomach and he skidded backwards across the black surface that acted as ground. 

"Well, if that's how you see it…" Ash heard a snicker, and what sounded like footsteps on ice coming towards him.

-----------

"What do you mean?" Brock had grabbed Pikachu and Misty, dragging them from the room, Tracey and Professor Oak had followed quickly, as Ash remained, for now at least, trapped inside by Brocks Steelix, though none of them knew how long Steelix would be able to hold the door shut.

[Something's taken over him, it's not Ash!] Pikachu said from Brocks shoulder, looking back to the room they had just left

"Well, he'll have to fight it then won't he? If something's taken over him, he'll have to fight it in his mind… we can't help…" Brock stopped as a roar of pain came from Steelix behind them, and they all turned to watch. The metal pokémon came charging down the hall, Ash walking after it. Brock recalled his pokémon, and stared long and hard at Ash. 

"Fight it Ash! You have to!" Misty yelled at him, but took a small step back as the boy smirked evilly and looked at his hands, flexing the fingers. Pikachu stepped up again, with the two Pichu, three sets of cheeks sparking dangerously.

-----------

"Ahh!" Ash was flung across the ground again, sliding his palms under himself to try and stand. The clone was walking over.

"You're friends won't be able to withstand my power" He cackled, and at Ash's confused look, continued "Oh, I've taken over your body. You are a prisoner in your own mind, with no release ever to come… unless of course you can beat me, and you can't…" He cackled again

-----------

"You can't hurt them! The pokémon will protect them" Ash hollered, taking a step towards the clone, his hands clenched into fists. 'Ash' just smirked and raised his own fists, charging towards Ash, and Ash didn't have the time to change from offensive to defensive as he was knocked down.

As the Ash clone walked over to the real Ash, a long black sword materialized from absolutely no where into the clones grasp, and he raised it above Ash's skull. 

Ash, was almost ready to give up. He ached in more than one place, and could barely stand. He couldn't even see his opponent who was no more than a pair of eyes. _Why bother? What's the point? I've lost… I can't fight this… I'm not strong enough_

An explosion of pale pink in his mind blurred Ash's vision for a moment, and he gasped for a breath. Brown eyes blinked slowly as a voice reached his ears… or more, thoughts ran through his head, yet they weren't his own, and that was easy enough to tell. The voice was warm and held strength and hope like Ash had never felt before, but also the words sounded angry. 

"Hey, Ash? You're killing me here. Do you mind not giving up?" 

There was another explosion of pink, though not inside his head this time, and Ash looked up, and gaped. 

-----------

Mew, the legendary pokémon, supposedly the strongest pokémon ever in existence floated just in front of Ash's nose. Blinking, Ash scrabbled backwards staring at the pokémon that had just talked to him. The clone was also looking at Mew, though he seemed more angered than shocked. 

Stuttering, Ash tried to speak "What are you doing here? Where's here? Why am I here? What's going on? How am I killing you? Why are you talking to me inside? Where'd you learn to speak human?"

The clone grumbled and made a lunge for Ash but Mew turned and a huge blast of blinding light sent the clone soaring backwards. Mew turned back to Ash, and winked. Ash just stared as the clone froze mid-air, as if time had just stopped and paused. Ash blinked a few times in his confusion.

"Ok, now I have a chance to explain…" Mew sighed, flipping in a circle then dropping down to sit on Ash's arm, and brown eyes followed the pink cat like pokémon. 

_"Well, you are the Chosen One" _Mew began _"And as you know, I am one of, if not the strongest pokémon in the world. You may not remember a time, 4 or so years ago, when you received a piece of mail, taking you over the sea to an island. There, you met a pokémon, created by Team Rocket. A clone of myself, but there was one thing they could not copy, that I have deep inside of me. Good, pure intentions, and a light that keeps truth and hope"_

_"Anyway, there was a huge fight. Me, Mew, and Mewtwo, my evil clone. Mewtwo had created a carbon copy of every pokémon owned by some of the strongest trainers, you one of them. The pokémon were set to fight each other, Charizard against Charizard, Bulbasaur against Bulbasaur, Pikachu against Pikachu… Mew against Mewtwo"_

_"We all attacked, but none could win. Fighting with only their physical attacks, neither clone nor original was better or stronger. The pokémon were weakening, and soon they would destroy each other. As Mewtwo and myself attacked each other, something darted in between our fury. You. Foolish boy, you ran straight between the two attacks. None of us had ever seen anything like it, and I don't think we ever will again"_

_"Not caring for yourself, your life was drained, and you became lifeless as stone. However, the pokémon began to cry for you, and you were restored to the realm of living. Surprised that one could show such bravery and pure love for others, Mewtwo took all the clones and left to a place where it would be welcome. All the humans and pokémon alike lost all their memory of that time, and returned to the main land"_

Ash broke in, eyes wide "You! I saw you after the huge storm! On the jetty! They all thought I was crazy!"

Mew sighed at the boys impatience, but held up a paw, continuing with a nod 

_"Yes, that was I. I went with Mewtwo first, but something was pulling me back, and I didn't know what it was. Instead of passing into the second realm, as Mewtwo and the clones have done, I was forced to remain here. I realized that when we attacked you, something happened, and you weren't returned to normal" _At Ash's confused stare Mew continued slowly _"You retained some of my thoughts, my power,  my strengths, my weaknesses… my heart"_

-----------

Ash stared a little longer, then stood up swiftly, taking the Mew from his shoulder "That's it! That's why pokémons attacks don't hurt me like they should, that's why I see things, and know things! It all fits together now! It all makes sense!"

_"Calm down! Please!" _Mew cried, disappearing for a moment, then reappearing out of Ash's grasp, spinning and twirling in the air. _"This is not a good thing! It puts you in danger, and anything that endangers you, endangers myself!" _

Something else came into Ash's head and he took a small light step backwards over the glassy black surface that was unseen. "How do you live, with only half a heart?" Mew sighed again. _"You have half of my heart, so, when you are hurt or injured, or vice-versa, what do you think happens to me? I have an entire heart, for I also have half of yours" _Ash felt like he was going to pass out.

"When something hurts me… it relays through our joined hearts and… how can I have half a pokémons heart?? Doesn't that make me half pokémon?" Mew laughed _"I see you have a lot to learn. Now, lets put this monster out of action" _Mew motioned to the clone, and time started again, the clone falling to the ground with a thud. Mew shimmered and glowed, using a recover, and Ash felt his own strength begin to return. 

"C'mon Ash! Let's show 'im!" Ash realized with a start that Mew had a distinctly feminine sound in its voice, but ignored it. "How?" Mew rolled its eyes, and its body went with the rolling action, flipping playfully in the air "Fight it!" Once again, Ash asked 'how' but jumped back as the clone came charging at him again, eyes glowing. 

"Ahh!!" Ash brought his hands in front of him, and felt a tingle run from his chest through to his fingertips _Huh? _An explosion erupted from his hand, and Ash stumbled backwards from the motion. Glancing up, he saw Mew, grinning at him and giving a small twirl in the air, tail spiraling behind it. The black around him warped and Ash cried out as all the pain from the battle surged through him _Did I just… win? _He asked himself inwardly, and was surprised with an answering thought _'Yup little Ashy, you did!' _Feeling weak Ash watched colour spill back into the world, and collapsed. The barrier around him faded and the electric attacks connected with their target.

-----------

"Huh? Ash!" Brock said in surprise, as the boy collapsed onto the ground in front of them.

"Ash? Ash!" Misty yelled, running over to the fallen figure. Pikachu ran over and pounced on his trainer, 'til he realized Ash wasn't moving. Mew peered from around a corner at them all, not yet wanting to come from hiding. It giggled a little, looking at Pikachu's shocked expression.

"He's exhausted…" Tracey said, standing above them all. Brock grinned. "Why don't you give him a kiss Misty, I'm sure it would wake him up quick-smart. We all know you want to" Misty jumped up, hands in front of her defensively.

"What? No way! I don't like Ash! he's so stupid and incompetent! He **always **gets us lost, but constantly insists he's right, even when we're in the wrong place. I've never met anyone so immature or annoying in my entire life! It's his fault if he's got himself like this!" Brock and Tracey couldn't help but snigger slightly, knowing she was only covering up, but they all jumped as a voice came weakly from behind them

"So that's what you really think Misty?"


	6. On the Run

Chapter 6- On the Run 

-----------

Misty turned around, to stare at the brown-eyed boy she had loved for so long now, and kept secret for the fear he would not feel the same way. The only ones who didn't know how they felt for each other were themselves. 

"I… Ash I…" Misty stammered as the boy slowly pushed himself to his feet, glancing at Pikachu, who had a worried look on its face, and the pair of Pichu sat back to back, panting heavily. Ash stared at Misty for a moment, then looked away. A soft pink glow surrounded the boy, and Mew appeared, ears first, over Ash's shoulder.  

"Mew?" it said slowly, then looked at Ash, then Misty, before giggling crazily. Misty and Brock stared, as did Tracey, who instantly pulled out a sketchbook and began drawing rapidly. The last few pictures were of Pikachu trying to attack the cloned Ash, then the Pichu joining in. Now he sketched Mew as it twirled around Ash's head.

"Ash! Get away from there! That's Mew!" Ash just looked at Professor Oak, who had shouted, and placed a hand on Mews head, scratching it between the ears gently, and the large blue eyes closed contentedly.

They all stared, the only sound were Mews happy sighs, and Tracey's rapid sketching. "You… You know it Ash?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged, but turned away. 

Mew grinned and spoke up _"That was a little mean Misty. You shouldn't lie"_

All other than Ash looked around, wondering where the voice had come from, before they all turned back to Mew, who grinned and giggled playfully. Ash looked at Mew. He wanted to believe what the pokémon had said, but Misty had said those things. Before anyone could stop him Ash turned, and charged from the room, trying to block the tears. 

"Ash! Wait!" Misty called after him, but was only greeted with the slamming of the front door, loudly. Mew disappeared, teleporting back to Ash. Pikachu cried out in alarm, running down the hall after Ash, and the humans followed, Professor Oak excused as he bent to pick up the sleeping Pichu and take them back to the lounge room.

-----------

Ash ran and ran, not looking back, not daring to incase he stopped. Mew followed in a glistening, glass like clear bubble. Ash could hear Misty and Pikachu shouting after him, but how could he face her now that he knew the truth? She hated him! She always had! he felt like such a fool. Now he could no longer hold the tears back as he dropped to the ground, panting and holding his hands over his face, sobbing.

_'Ash? Ash!? Hang on… I'm coming' _The thought floated through his mind, but Ash didn't move, even when the pink pokémon burst into the clearing and floated over to Ash, who had not only stopped in a clearing, but had collapsed onto his knees on a large round tree stump. _"Ash? Ash, she doesn't hate you. Really… Trust me, I know"_

Ash looked up, tears staining his cheeks but he stood up defiantly "I don't care if she does or doesn't" _"Now you're lying! It's lying that got you into this position in the first place Ash! She doesn't hate you, just as you don't hate her. Ask Brock!" _Ash wondered for a moment how Mew knew Brocks name _"The only one who doesn't know how she truly feels is you, and it's so obvious!"_

Ash looked up, hearing a twig snap in the bushes and looked up to see Misty and Pikachu come running into the clearing, Pikachu leading, nose to the ground, but he looked up when he saw Ash

"Pikapi!"

Ash caught the large mouse as he leapt into his arms and hugged him. Misty walked up, eyes down

"I'm… I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean it… I just… didn't…" She looked up into Ash's deep brown eyes, and felt relieved, as he didn't seem too mad.

He took her hands in his and smiled at her. He'd grown to be a handsome, tall young man, and Misty was beginning to really regret having lied to him, once or ever. 

"Ash… I…" She began, but was cut off as he smiled at her again. Leaning up towards him a little, she could feel his breath on her face. They both inched a little closer to each other. Mew and Pikachu held their breath.

Ash studied Misty's aquarelle eyes for a moment before replying. He felt his skin tingle where his hand held hers. "It's ok Mist" He said softly. Without realizing it, their lips met together gently. The kiss lasted a second before Pikachu and Mew cheered, and then a loud crash identified Brock and Tracey searching for them. The pair jumped apart, each as red as the other, but the anger had gone.

Mew jumped suddenly, remembering and throwing itself off the stump at Ash, who turned to catch the little pink pokémon before it hit him "What?"

_"Ash, Oh I forgot! We have to leave, **now!** Team Rocket, I fear they know about our hearts, we must get out of here before they find us!" _Misty stared in confusion

"What's wrong? What's happening? Your hearts?" Ash sighed, and turned back to the girl of his dreams, and began explaining. 

"It all began 4 years ago…"

-----------

After telling the story to Misty, Brock and Tracey, and Pikachu, Mew had told them they had to go **NOW**. Ash didn't understand the rush, but asked if his friends could come. Getting no reply from Mew, he called out Charizard, Pidgeot and Dragonite. "Right, we can ride on my pokémon." Ash announced, hopping up onto Dragonite. Misty clambered up onto Charizard and Brock looked at Pidgeot, who held her hooked beak up dangerously. 

"Uhh… Ash?" 

"Hmm?" Ash turned around to look down at Brock with a puzzled frown, then to Pidgeot. "Oh don't be pathetic Brock, Pidgeot won't hurt you, right Pidgeot?" Pidgeot let out a loud screeching trill, clacking her beak together fiercely, but lowering her wings so Brock could get on. Once they were all up, wings thrashed the air and the pokémon lifted. Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Where are we going Mew? Mew?" There was no answer and Ash looked around_ 'Mew?'_

_"ASH!!" _Ash heard the cry, but too late. The balloon appeared above the treetops, brown tipped cream ears, and feline face. It was Team Rockets Meowth balloon. Ash's blood ran cold as he saw a glass jar, with Mew inside of it, trying to get out.


	7. Captured

Chapter 7- Captured 

-----------

"Mew!" Ash cried out, directing the dragon down towards the balloon. Jessie cried out and clutched at her Arboks pokéball. Dragonite roared, and Misty cheered, until Charizard followed the other Dragons decent, despite as she tried to pull him up. Charizard was very competitive… always had been.

"Drag! Drag drag onite!"

Mew squealed slightly as the balloon lurched in a strong wing… or something else? Something seemed to be pulling the balloon away at an alarming rate. "Dragonite, get that balloon!" Ash said above the rushing wind, and Dragonite tipped on its side, Ash clutching onto the scaled neck trying to hold on. Agility sprung in, and they slowly began to catch up to the balloon. 

Dragonites claw hooked up in the fabric, tearing it slightly, and the balloon came to a sudden, jerking halt, Dragonite began to fly backwards, dragging the balloon with it.

"Let us go twerp! Meowth, get that Dragonite!" "Meooww!" Meowth clambered up over the basket rail, and jumped off onto Dragonites tail as it swung past. Within seconds Meowth had reached Ash on top of the Dragonite, and was letting his claws slide out 

"Remember, don't hurt the kid!" James called up, and Meowth grumbled in annoyance, jumping down past Ash, to Dragonites paw, ready to begin slashing.

"Wait!" Ash said "What do you want?" There seemed to be a proper purpose in Team Rockets actions today.

James looked up from the basket to the boy on a dragon, before answering "Boss wants this Mew!" Ash groaned. _Well, duh. Why not hurt me then? _Mew answered him almost instantly _'Well, if they hurt you, they hurt me… and I fear they are not just after me, but the both of us. Go Ash, get out of here!' _

Ash shook his head slowly "No! Dragonite, down!" With a rush of air, Dragonite folded her great wings to her sides, and they plummeted down, Ash felt his organs leave, but still gripped Dragonites neck.

"Waaahhhh!!" Meowth moaned, loosing his footing on the balloons fabric and remaining suspended in the air for a moment as the rest of them fell.

 -----------

"Did you see where they went Brock?" Misty asked, Charizard scanning the trees below, and Pidgeot too, scanning with strong eyes. 

"Nope. I saw Dragonite attack the balloon, I blinked, and they where gone" He replied, peering down. The ground was awfully far away. He liked rock and earth much better than the air.

"We'll have to keep looking then…" Misty said, more to herself. She raised a finger to her lips for a moment, then back to her sides as Charizard began to move slowly again.

-----------

"Let Mew go!" Ash said, facing off against Team Rocket on the ground, while he sat on Dragonites back still. There was a wail from above and they all looked up. Meowth was flailing in the air, claws swiping back and fourth. Ash tried not to laugh, and almost choked. Predicting the speed of the fall, Dragonites neck snapped out, and she grabbed the Meowth in her teeth, straight out of the air.

"Letmego letmego!" Dragonite, heeding the cat for once, opened her maw, and Meowth fell with a thump to the ground and scrambled over to Jessie and James.

"Just come with us twerp, if you know what's good for you" Jessie said, lifting up the jar with Mew in it, and giving the glass bottle a little shake. Ash clutched at his head, feeling dizzy. Dragonite roared threateningly, opening and closing her jaws, teeth clanging.

"Draaaaaaaaggg!" A clawed foot was stamped onto the ground, Jessie tripped over, and the jar flew from her grasp.

"Mew, now!" Ash yelled, watching the glass shatter from the attack force of Mew's psychic, and Mew flew up to him, landing on Dragonites head. Jessie groaned as James offered her a hand up, glaring at Ash angrily. "C'mon, let's go Jessie" Jessie agreed, and Meowth leading the way, they raced off into the forest before Ash could do anything. Pikachu's cheeks sparked, but he sighed depressed he hadn't been able to shock the Team again.

-----------

"Ash?" Misty and Brock were still looking for him, when Charizard caught a glance of movement in the trees and sped off towards it, Misty screamed a little, but it was lost in the wind. Bending down close to Charizards neck she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Brock looked up "Misty? Misty?! Oh great, they've both gone" He sighed and leaned back on Pidgeots back. 

-----------

Dragonite beat her wings, and they slowly rose off the forest floor into the blinding glare of the sun above the canopy. Looking around, Ash could see Brock and Pidgeot… but where was Misty? And Charizard? Mew fidgeted nervously, and so did Pikachu. 

"Brock! Where's Misty?" Ash directed Dragonite over towards the cream and tan bird. Brock glanced up, and grinned in welcome to Ash.

"Misty? Oh, I dunno. She just disappeared, like you. But now you're back… I still don't know where she is though." 

-----------

James and Jessie looked up as a shadow passed over them as they ran. Recognizing the form of a Charizard, they glanced at each other grinning. That looked a lot like the twerps Charizard. Running faster still, Jessie called out Arbok and Lickitongue, James sent out Weezing and Victreebell. Once, Victreebell would have turned on James, but now it was a lot better trained.

"Arbok, go underground and wait 'til I call you. Lickitongue, go over there and wait too" Jessie ordered her two pokémon about while James did the same. "Weezing, go up there, just above the canopy. Come down when that Charizard makes to follow. Victreebell, wait 'til it comes down, and hit it with a Sleep Powder" All the pokémon nodded and hurried off. 

Jessie, James and Meowth raised their voices. 

"Meowth, Make the Twerp stop struggling!" Jessie said loudly.

-----------

Charizard stopped, hearing the familiar voices from under the trees. Glancing down, Misty could see Weezing floating around, trying to cover the area in Smoke Screen. Misty smirked.

"I'll shut 'im up, hang on" Meowth could be heard, giving a loud yowl. Misty grimaced, and even without her word, Charizard dived down. Weezing wheezed, and went below the canopy, obviously to warn Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Char!" Charizard bellowed his entrance, smashing through the leaves and branches, landing on the ground with a thud. 

"Huh? Where's Ash?" Misty said, frowning in confusion. Too late she realized the trap as Victreebell jumped from a nearby bush, and too late she watched the powder float into the air. Charizards eyes drooped, and he sunk to the ground. Misty jumped off his back, giving the large muzzle an affectionate pat. 

Arbok burst from the ground, catching her in a wrap, and she felt the sleep powder tickle her nose, before drifting into sleep, her struggles lessened.

Jessie and James looked at each other.

"Meowth, It worked!" Meowth said, as he hopped up onto Arboks head. Jessie looked at the Charizard, ready to capture it, but sighed as she found she had no extra pokéballs… the boss had taken them all before.

"Meow, imagine the promotion we'll get for bringing him this girl! The twerp'll come runnin' as soon as he knows we've got 'er!" Meowth purred, images of sitting under the bosses petting hand, smirking at that stuck up Persian…

  



	8. Brave Knight

Chapter 8- Brave Knight 

-----------

Ash's head snapped up, watching as Mew came streaking back, nothing more than a pink blur, towards him. 

"Where is she?" Ash looked at Mew for a second, waiting for an answer. _"Team Rocket…" _Mew said, and Ash groaned "We have to go rescue her!" 

Brock looked at Ash and Mew for a moment, patting Pidgeots beak gently as it chirped happily at the first proper attention from her rider. "What is it Ash? Where's Misty?"

"Team Rocket's got her…" Ash looked down, eyes searching for something. "Mew and I are going to go get her, you stay here Brock, there's no point endangering yourself too, and Pikachu" He smiled and ruffled the yellow ears, before picking up the pokémon and tossing him to Brock "Look after him Brock" 

"But Ash, that is probably just what Team Rocket want us to do!" Mew protested, and Brock agreed. 

"Mew, you wouldn't understand. If you won't come with me, I'll do it buy myself" Ash replied stubbornly. Brock butted in with a "Better half than a whole" But Mew nodded. 

Flitting up to Ash's side, Mew looked over his shoulder at the boy _"You'll have to leave Dragonite though, or recall her. She's too big" _Ash stared for a moment, and Mew rolled its eyes _"Geez Ash, you won't fall, just grip onto my tail. It'll be right, trust me"_

Frowning, Ash took out Dragonites pokéball. She protested greatly, right up 'til the ball clicked shut, and Ash began to fall.

-----------

"Very good" Giovanni said to Jessie, James and Meowth, as they bowed before him. Long fingers flexed as he looked at the still unconscious red haired girl known as Misty. Arbok lay in coils around the girl, holding her tight in case she woke, as she had done many times on the journey here, until Victreebell put her back to sleep. 

"I see something good in store for you three if this boy turns up for her, as you say she will" He grinned, and stretched a hand out to scratch Meowth behind the ears as the cat balanced on the tabletop. Persian meowed, wanting attention, but Giovanni ignored it as Meowth purred.

"Now, take her to the dungeons. Make sure she can't escape, nor that anyone can rescue her" Jessie nodded, ushering Arbok out, but James didn't much like the smirk on Giovanni's face… what would he do once he'd gotten a hold of Ash?  Meowth purred again, trying to stay as long as possibly, smirking at the Persian as he left. 

-----------

Ash felt his fingers connect with something soft and long. He realized it was Mews tail, and was about to cry out in alarm and let go, for fear of dragging Mew with him to their doom, when a strange tingle ran through his entire body. Blinking, Ash looked up, and could see Mew, flying easily as if Ash- gripping onto the long pink tail- weighed nothing at all.

"Wish us luck!" He called over his shoulder at Brock and Pikachu. Brock waved, as did Pikachu. Pidgeot began to follow Ash, even though Brock tried to tell her to stop. Pikachu was about to offer an electric spark, when Pidgeot found she had no trainer there to follow. Both Ash and Mew had disappeared within the second, leaving nothing more but a faint shimmer in their places.

-----------

Ash knew they where moving against the wind, but couldn't even feel the chill against his face. It was as if Mew was moving at such a speed as to completely blank out the senses. Not only could Ash not feel the wind, he couldn't feel anything. For all he knew, he could have been swimming, or underwater. Things to either side where a blur, or nothing at all other than a huge blob of spinning racing colours. Ahead, Ash could see a sort of, rotating spiral, like a warp. It seemed to him that they raced on into the center of the world. 

They'd been moving like this for seconds at the most, when the pair came to a jarring halt. Ash, gripping onto Mews tail, and had been leveled up behind the pokémon, horizontal with the force of unfelt wind, suddenly swung down, and underneath with the sudden drop of pressure that held him. 

He drew in a breath, realizing he hadn't been able to breathe all that time. He was suddenly very glad that trip had only lasted seconds. "Mew? Where are we now?"

'Shh!' Mews thought burst into Ash's head. 'We're just above Team Rocket Headquarters… Misty is here' Ash looked down, then closed his eyes, searching with his mind and senses inside, not his eyes, as Mew had told him how to do. 

A small, very faint blue glow came from one of the rooms. There could be a few reasons for the fainted color: Many floors covering Misty, Someone had made an effort to cover Misty from them, or she was very sick. Ash hoped it was one or both of the first two.

_"Lookout!" _Mew swerved suddenly, dragging Ash with it, and Ash felt something hot scrap over his shoulder. Glancing down, he saw a Houndoom glaring up at them. He recognized it as Cassidy's, even from this height. "Mew, what are we going to do?" Mew smirked a little, and dodged another Flame Thrower with ease. 

_"Well. It seems we've been spotted. Maybe this would be the time to see what you've got" _Mew began talking rapidly, so fast Ash could barely keep up, but he got the main idea. Mew then swooped down low to the HQ. It was made of maybe 7 different buildings, the one that Misty's signal was coming from was big, and the only window Ash could see was bared.

As Mew neared the tiles, Ash let go, falling down towards the shingles. He felt heat roar above his head, another near missing flamethrower. Clenching his hands together, then splitting them apart and putting them in front of himself, a large silver beam erupted from his palms, roaring like fire, and near as hot. It split through the tiles, roof, metal inlay, first floor, second floor, third floor and fourth. A huge hole appeared, ripping up the building, almost a perfect burnt out circle. Ash dropped down, straight through the roof. He had to be careful not to hit the jagged edges of melted metal.

_Hurry up Mew! Second Floor! _Ash couldn't see very far, it was too dark, but now he could actually feel the air rushing up around him. Ash heard explosions above, and tried to look back up to see what was causing them.

Big mistake. 

There was a sickening crunch as he landed hard on part of the Third Floor. He groaned as his legs gave out under him and he landed on his stomach. Rolling over he gripped his right leg. The left seemed ok, a little sore, but the right hurt horribly. _Mew! _A squeal of questioning pain answered him. Ash jumped, knowing that he had just caused that pain to Mew, then winced as he felt a stinging heat race over his back, his damage had caused Mew to slow and be hit by Houndoom's attack. Lying down with a groan, he felt a pokéball in his grasp. 

Pulling it out, it opened and his trusty Rapidash appeared in a burst of red light. Whickering softly, Rapidash put his muzzle down near Ash, nuzzling him gently [Ash? What's happened?] 

-----------

After explaining to Rapidash, in brief, the pokémon helped Ash to get up onto the stallions flaming back. Mew was still above, trying to distract the Rockets from Ash. He sighed his thanks to the legendary pokémon, and gripped Rapidash's mane as the horse trotted around, searching for a stair well. 

-----------

Brock sat with Tracey, Pikachu and Professor Oak, all of them where quailing away from an enraged Mrs. Ketchum. "You say he's gone off to invade Team Rocket Headquarters?" She screamed, they all nodded fervently and she sat back, panting. "My poor little boy… why didn't you try and stop him?" Brock fidgeted, glad that they hadn't told her the true story about Ash and Mew… imagine what she'd be like then?

-----------

Misty had heard the explosion, and wondered what was going on, but she could see nothing. Her room had no lights, full brick walls, and a solid metal door. A wooden bed, skimpy little chair, table, and a single barred window, showing her a beautiful scene to another cell like hers. The sound of hooves on cobblestones forced her to look up, and run to the door, banging with her fists on the metal with a rather satisfying 'clang'. At a familiar voice, she almost drowned in her joy

"Misty? Misty! It is you! Hang on!" Ash called out, hearing her shouting to him from his first word. She pounded on the door again, wanting desperately to see his face, anything. She had to warn him.

"Misty, get away from the door" Ash ordered. His voice seemed so strong and firm, he'd grown up within the short while she'd been away. Taking a step back, she heard a strong whinny, recognizing a Rapidash. She had a sudden idea at what Ash was going to do, and would have stopped him had she not been too late. Rapidash reared up, and smashed diamond hard hooves into the metal. The door fell off its hinges, with another kick from Rapidash's powerful hind legs. Whickering the battle-trained-stallion reared up again, Ash once again thankful for Brocks great pokémon breeding skills.

"Misty, c'mon!" She looked around worriedly, before taking Ash's hand for help up onto the steed. With a neigh, the Rapidash turned, and charged from the room, taking a soaring leap upwards, straight up a level. And straight into Giovanni.


	9. I'll come back for you

Chapter 9- I'll come back to you 

-----------

Rapidash reared up again, thrashing out dangerously with its hooves, and Ash had to try hard to keep his balance, as well as hold Misty. Eyes rolling, the Rapidash leap up again, jumping straight over Giovanni's head. Ash and Misty ducked to avoid their own heads being ripped off on the low ceiling. Hooves thundering, Rapidash began to gallop. The fastest pokémon- not including legendaries- was a bit of an understatement. Rapidash could easily outrun any pokémon, so humans were a fleeting image. 

Ash gripped Rapidash's mane, feeling Misty wrap her arms around his waist to remain in her seat. _Mew, where are you? Come on down, we've been spotted! _Mew replied, annoyance in the light, perky thoughts _'I know! There are alarms sounding up here like you wouldn't believe! It must have been when you broke Misty free. Hurry Ash! I can't reach you just yet. Get outside' _Ash nodded, bending down, streamlining himself on Rapidash's back, and Misty followed his lead.

Peering hard at the wall that they where approaching, Ash could feel the muscles to one side of his pokémon begin to tense. The stallion was readying to turn. But before it could do so, Ash had held up his hand, blowing a huge hole in the wall with a pearly pink blast. He felt a little embarrassed to be related to such a girly colour, but now was not really the time. 

"Yah! Go Rapidash!" Cloven hooves pounded harder, and Rapidash tossed his head with a snort, mane whipping around Ash's face, but the teen just leaned away from it, to the side, watching where they were headed. Ash gave the Rapidash a light kick, and he whinnied again. Pushing off with his back legs, the steed made a close-to-ground bound, covering a lot of distance. 

Suddenly they where galloping over green grass, dirt kicking up behind them. Rapidash nickered suddenly. A Wartortle stood in front of it, and water was spewing from the ground, like geysers in many places. Ash could feel the spray, it was icy cold. Feeling Misty wrap her arms around his waist a little tighter, Ash kicked the Warhorse again, and it spun, twisting, and beginning to gallop again, in another direction. 

_'Ash! You're surrounded! I can see you, but they've got water pokémon pouring in! I don't think I've ever seen so many! Rapidash could jump those geysers, but not with the both of you riding it' _Ash heard Mew, and began puzzling over this straight away. Surrounded… absolutely trapped. He couldn't believe it… what had he done wrong? It had been so perfect. Well… apart from the broken leg- it still hurt horribly, Mew hadn't been able to slow enough to use recover- and the alarm system. The noise he'd made when he'd blown open the roof… Ok, maybe it wasn't so perfect. 

Rapidash neighed loudly, and Ash looked up to see another Rapidash coming at them. He grinned, thanking his lucky stars his Rapidash had been trained for battle. He never knew why, but he'd had this Rapidash trained for Jousting Tournaments… maybe because they were coming back into popularity… either way, Rapidash would have an edge here now. "Right, you know what to do Rapidash" Grinning he took up the name the Rapidash had once been called in the training field, Bolt. Rather a fitting name, the Rapidash owned by Ash and bred by Brock had been one of the fasted on the field. 

"Alright Bolt" Ash watched those ears twitch at the familiar name, and also saw the stance switch. That name brought back memories of fighting. "You can do it Bolt" Ash then turned to Misty "Misty, you'll have to follow my lead" Time seemed to be running slow, and Ash wondered briefly if it was Mew's doing. Misty nodded, gripping his waist even tighter, and Ash thought he would choke. Grinning as time returned to normal, Bolt leapt forward, and Ash leaned to the left, away from the oncoming Rapidash and rider, Misty leant with him. Bolt twisted, and slammed his shoulder into the other Rapidash's skull, knocking it sideways effectively. Now, having followed trough with the motion, Bolt had its rear end to the staggering pair. Rear end of a Rapidash was not a good thing… it also meant rear legs. 

Pivoting onto his front legs, Bolt struck out behind him with his hind hooves, feeling them connect with flesh and snorting. Front legs buckling from the weight he was carrying, Bolt hurriedly brought his hind legs back down, and they all flinched at a crunching sound, followed by a whinny of pain and a rockets miserable shout. Spreading his weight again, Bolt began charging once more through the Rockets. _'ASH! What are you doing? That Rapidash cannot jump over that water with such a weight on its back!' _Mew screamed down in its thoughts, furious as Bolt charged towards the geysers. _I know Mew… I know. Take care of Misty, get her out safely. _Mew gave startled worried mutters, but Ash ignored them, turning around to look at Misty.

"Misty, Bolt can't make it over this water with both of us riding… I want you to be careful ok?" Misty stared for a moment, and began to protest, but Ash halted her with a hand. "Will you be careful?" Misty sighed, and nodded solemnly. Ash turned back around to be sitting properly. 

There was a loud snort from behind them, and Bolt twisted to face the battle challenge. Ash's mouth gaped open. A perfectly black Rapidash, by far larger than Bolt reared, thrashing with its hooves, and smashing them back to the ground. Its eyes glittered with a dark platinum silver colour, and its flames had the same ripple running through the black. Giovanni sat aback the steed as a flamethrower came hurtling at them. Bolt countered with his own flamethrower, the two hot flames met, and formed a huge, growing sphere of heat. There was a muffled 'boom' and the sphere exploded, sending both steeds backwards and filling the air with smoke. Taking the opportunity, Ash had jumped off Bolts sleek back. They where now in an area with more trees, but he couldn't see more than a foot or so because of the smoke. 

"Take care of Misty Bolt" He told the Rapidash, before looking up to the girl he longed to hug, to be with forever; and to see her look back at him with the same feeling in her eyes. "Misty… This is for your safety. You have to go before the smoke clears" He was about to go on when she lent down and kissed his cheek lightly. 

"I don't want to go Ash…" She started, but the boy simply looked at Bolt, whose ears were very flat back against his skull. Giving Misty a small push so she would be seated properly for fast single person riding, Ash smiled up at her, before slapping Bolt hard on the rump and the Rapidash whinnied and sprung straight to a gallop. 

"I'll come back to you!" He cried out to Misty. _'You are so STUPID!' _Ash heard Mews fury, and replied: _Go with her Mew, I'll be fine. _Though he didn't believe it.


	10. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 10- Friend or Foe? 

-----------

Ash regretted telling Mew to leave almost as soon as he had. Running under the cover of what little smoke there was left, Ash began to make his way to the water. He could get through it a lot easier running than riding a fire pokémon. If he let out any large pokémon now, Ash just knew he'd get caught. He tripped and stumbled, unable to see his feet, but continued desperately. A whinny behind him caused him to stop in his tracks and turn around. He found himself nose to nose with a rather angry black Rapidash, who bared its teeth. Giovanni had no less a crueler look on his face. 

Eyes darting around, Ash turned and made a break for it. Ash continued to run. Up ahead, he could see the funnel of water and grinned. The Rapidash wouldn't be able to get high enough with such little room… and Giovanni was no light little Misty either. Putting his arms in front of him, Ash dived into the water, and caught his breath. 

It was cold, beyond cold. He could have sworn he'd just jumped into water, frozen by a Dewgong. Erupting from the other side, it was as sudden as if someone had just popped a bubble. Warmth rushed back into his bones and soaked into his skin. Staggering for a moment, Ash then continued to run. He had to get away… but how? From here on in it was a straight span of dusty ground. If the Black Rapidash got over that water, he was as good as captive. Glancing around, he wondered what he ever thought he was capable of, trying to outrun a Rapidash. If worst came to worst, Giovanni could always just recall his pokémon, and send it out again after he'd crossed the water. There'd be no real lost time, and the Rapidash would catch up within seconds.

Shaking his head to clear it, Ash looked back. Oops. Taking his eyes off the rocky path for a second caused him to loose his footing on a rock, and trip. What he saw behind him was no better. Looking back, he watched as the black Rapidash burst through the water. Giovanni had forced the poor thing to go straight through the freezing liquid, but the horse pokémon barely seemed phased, clearing the distance between itself and Ash swiftly. Pushing himself up, Ash began to run again, but he was panting heavily by now. 

A hand grasped his shoulder and he looked up to see Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket, looking down coldly at him. "You've caused me so much trouble" The monotone voice came out harshly, and Ash tried to back away and yelped as the Rapidash latched onto his other shoulder with stout teeth. "I just hope you're worth it boy, for your sake, you'd better hope you are too" He watched helplessly as Rapidash began to drag its ebony muzzle backwards, and Ash felt himself slide with it, before feeling the searing pain of tearing flesh in his shoulder.

-----------

_"Ahhh!" _Mew cried out, gripping onto its shoulder as Bolt charged through the street. It was mid-day in Viridian, but strangely it was quiet. Misty wasn't against this, for riding on the back of a galloping, sweating Rapidash, with a Mew floating over head would not have been easy in a crowded town. Misty reined Bolt to a halt with his mane, reaching up to Mew and letting the pink pokémon settle in her lap, still moaning in pain.

"Hang in there Ash…" Misty whispered, before looking up. They had to get to Pallet, and fast.

-----------

Ash was chained against a wall, in a dank cell, with Jessie and James looking at him, if anything, worriedly. As much as he struggled, they seemed to wish for him to break the chains. But, it just didn't seem possible. "Why don't you guys help me out here… please?" He asked, but the rockets shook their heads. 

"Sorry Ash" Jessie started, "We only came to give you this…" Ash looked up as Jessie held up her hand. A small stone sat in the middle of her palm, it was the shape of an eye. "What…-?" Ash began but as a bright flash erupted from the eye, and semi-invisible lavender circles swept over him, Ash began to feel drowsy. The hypnotic waves of a Gengar, or something such. He couldn't think much else before his head dropped forward onto his chest and he passed out. 

The trio exchanged nervous glances "Should we really take 'im to the boss?" Meowth questioned, and both Jessie and James seemed to be considering, until they shook their heads in unison "No" James said, "We can't disobey the boss" Jessie agreed. James took out a small key, and unclipped Ash from the wall, before hoisting the limp boy over his own back, and they all began to walk. 

The small gray jewel like eye remained on the floor, until a golden paw reached from the shadows to pluck it off the cement, and dart away in silence. 

-----------

A sharp slap across the face brought Ash back to reality, although groggily. "Wha?" A figure stood before him, blurred and in very little light. Eyes focusing, Ash pulled back from the face that came close to his and groaned. Giovanni grinned, rather broadly, but the smile never so much as touched above his cheeks. 

"So…" The voice was cold as he stared at the boy who crawled backwards across the hard cobble floor of the room. "What… What…?" Ash stammered, as he cowered down. 

Giovanni's lips pursed angrily and he raised his fist, Ash expecting another blow, closed his eyes. But it never came. _Huh? _Opening his eyes, Ash looked up to see the Rocket Leader smirking down at him. The boy pushed himself to his feet, and managed a glare before speaking "Let me go!" 

"Oh no, little fool. I can never do that, and I would have thought that you would know it by now…" Ash jumped with shock as something cold was slapped onto his arm. Looking sideways, he saw a plate of metal covering form his elbow to his wrist. _What's going on? _Another piece of metal was placed on Ash's other arm, each slab of steel so cold and tight, he felt his fingers going numb. 

"I bet you are very confused…" Giovanni asked, or more demanded Ash's question, but continued regardless "You know me well, and know that I will do anything to win. Well, this battle suit is well fitted for you Ash… though soon you will no longer be Ash" 

Giovanni's laugh chilled Ash's blood more than the metal could have done as another piece descended from the roof. He was almost covered in steel plates, apart from his head. "You will be another mindless battler of mine… you'll see soon enough, well, actually… you won't see anything Ash…" With a clunk that made Ash's body tremble, the metal slipped over his head, and blotted out all light. There was a slit of red metal in front of his eyes, which tainted everything a blood like colour, including Giovanni's laughing face. By that tint lasted no more than half a minute before Ash's eyes closed and he dropped to the ground, armor and all. 

-----------

"M-Mew!" Misty asked desperately, the pokémon was twitching uncontrollably, and had been for the past few minutes. The girl was scared. She was more than scared, she was petrified. So caught up was she in watching the pink cats condition that she hadn't noticed the Professor's Lab on the horizon until it's shadow fell over her. "Hang in there Mew… hang in there Ash…" She thought as she jumped off Bolts back and charged inside the lab.

-----------

Giovanni laughed as he stared at the metal beast before him. The metal covered the entire body, and it _seemed _to have a snout, as that was how the metal curved around the mouth area, though one couldn't be sure. Spines ran down it's back and it looked out through a wedge of opaque red glass. Behind that the faint shadows of eyes glittered menacingly. 

  



	11. I believe

Chapter 11- I Believe 

"Hmmmm…" Oak said, as he looked a Mew with Tracey and Misty by his side. The poor legendary was panting heavily and seemed to be in a lot of pain as it tossed and turned desperately. Brock was probably having a worse time as he tried to explain to Mrs. Ketchum in the next room.

"Is Ash… hurt?" Misty questioned, wondering how the boy she adored was fairing after she'd ridden out on him. Tracey could see she was taking the blame, and they had all tried to convince her otherwise, but Misty refused, keeping mostly quiet. 

"Well… he's alive…" The Professor murmured, almost to himself as he tapped an on-screen monitor of Mew's heartbeat. 

"Please Ash… we'll come and rescue you soon… be there for me… I believe in you" Though Misty had little faith in her words.

-----------

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" A young boy stood defiantly on one side of the gym room, flaming red hair poking out at all angles. His fire type had an advantage over the oddly coloured Vileplume who belonged to the gym leader, some tall figure whose face could never quite be seen clearly. Recalling his pokémon, the man smiled, and turned to face a wall, which slid up to reveal… some strange metal robot. Or that's what it looked like at first. A glint of light flashed over red glass and the creature disappeared. 

"Alright, my last pokémon will be what you just saw" Giovanni came into view, smirking at the boy below, who was copying his Typhlosion's movements in turning his head swiftly back and fourth, searching for an unseen opponent. "Fool" Giovanni hissed, before leaning over the edge slightly, "Attack that Typhlosion!"

A small shine caught Typhlosion's eye and it turned, to see a metal claw strike its face. Three red lines shimmered on the fur and skin, burning with excruciating pain, and even seemed to scorch the air as it passed. The boy gasped as his Typhlosion flew through the air, before crashing onto the ground, passed out. Grumbling he reached for another pokéball, re-calling the first. 

"Use more than one if you must, I don't mind" One of the boy's gray eyes twitched as he grabbed four pokéballs and tossed them all at once. "Go! Attack that… thing…!" A Sandslash, Venasaur, Politoad and a Croconaw appeared, each giving a battle cry before charging towards the figure of Giovanni's only pokémon in battle. 

"Gnnnaaaar!" It hissed, a barrier appeared before the strange metal pokémon and stopped all four in their tracks. With a flick of its hand, the thing sent the Sandslash and Venasaur crashing into each other. The ground beneath Croconaw disappeared, and it began to fall, cries coming from the ground until it appeared in the air and slammed hard into the ground. Cupping both hands, a red beam spiraled from metal fists towards the Politoad, and levitated it for a moment or two, before forcing it back into the jumble of three pokémon. 

Adding a little extra force to the beam, all four pokémon where being moved backwards, even as they stood and tried to push against the beam. Each with its own cry, though this time in fear and pain, they where flung towards the boy. "Ahhhh!" Pokémon connected with trainer and the whole group slammed into a wall, before there was a flash and all the pokémon where re-called. The boy stood weakly, eyes half closed. "What kind of a monster… is… is that?" He asked, before the monstrosity appeared beside him, a sphere of energy glinted in its palm before exploding around the boy and itself. When the smoke cleared, the boy tottered, looking scraped and bruised, before collapsing onto the ground and staying there. 

Giovanni turned, to see the metallic pokémon standing, looking at him expectantly. "Good job. You may go and rest now…" As the creature turned and jumped over the platform's ledge and disappeared back to whence it came, Giovanni grinned maliciously. "Yes, rest well… Ashy-Boy"

-----------

"ASH!" 

'Who's calling me? What do you want?' 

_Ash's body floated in an expanse of nothing, complete and utter… nothing. _

"Ash, it's me, Mew. Where are you Ash? Can you here me?" 

_Ash's eyes jerked open in the darkness, as he stared ahead at the little pink light. Something else appeared behind it, an image._

'Misty!' 

Yes, Misty indeed. She stood, sobbing into her hands, before dropping to her knees and howling in pain, in sorrow, in loss. What was going on?

-----------

Mew's eyes opened and it looked up to Misty weakly, a few sweat drops on it's forehead. _"He's at the Viridian Gym… but… there's something a little wrong. He doesn't seem quite the same…"_

Misty's eyes looked worried but her face held little to no expression as she looked out the window, glancing at Tracey and Oak's reflection, they were already devising a plan to rescue Ash from his captors. "We'll come for you soon Ash…"

-----------

As if in answer, far away in the gym, the red glass on the face of the beast caught a small glint as the metal creature slept.


	12. Recovery and Loss

Chapter 12- Recovery and Loss 

The eyes of the beast opened to look around, wondering what was wrong. There was a noise -however faint- there was a noise. Turning, it laid one side of its head against the wall. Yup, there was a tapping. With a growl of frustration, he burst from the metal bonds that held him, giving him more strength whilst he slept. It was dark out, and he didn't even need to see outside the windowless room to know that fact, he just did. Taking a step forwards, the tapping stopped, and started again. More like a banging really.

Huh? Someone yelling something not understandable. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Taking a few swift steps forward, the cautious walk turned to a heavy, desperate run. The banging had ceased now, but there was a soft... talking? was it talking? well, it was coming from over that way. Charging towards the wall, the metal shoulder slid down, and rammed straight through concrete and brick.

Three shadowed figures stood there -it seemed they had been about to knock on the door again, as they had received no answer so far, until of course… 'it' had barged through-, and something floated near one of their heads. One had funny hair pointing to one side, the other had strange little squinty eyes. That thing it was… a pokémon. A roar erupted from the demons throat and it launched itself at the floating form, only to be blasted backwards by a ferocious force and into the wall that was already seriously damaged.

"Well, well, well" A chuckle announced Giovanni's entrance as he approached the group, grinning. The black metal pokémon walked to its master, who grinned at the humans as he patted his newest addition in gloating. The female one seemed to know what was going on, the pink cat was talking to her. 

"Ash! It's Ash! He's that… that…?" Misty stuttered to Mew in confusion. 

"Pokémon?" Giovanni supplied cruelly, a twisted smirk on his face. "You should never have come for him. You see…  he doesn't remember you. He is mine now, and nothing can stop my and it rising to rule over the entire pokémon world! Muhahahaha" ((o.O'''))

Misty looked a little distraught, but Tracey put a hand on her shoulder as Brock stepped forward. They hadn't come all this way out here to not get their friend back. He was their friend, their HUMAN friend. Giovanni was NOT going to steal Ash from them, not after all they'd been through together. "You monster!" Tracey hollered, and they all looked at him, even Mew and Misty, surprised that he could be so fierce. 

Giovanni laughed, tipping his head back and just laughing. "No, I'm not the monster… this is!" With that, he pointed at them "Destroy them all Ash! Attack!" And it did. Lunging towards the group of his friends, those he'd never be able to forget, the pokémon who shared his heart, his good friends, the girl he loved.

-----------

Ash… Ash I believe in you. I always have, and I always will. Don't forget what we mean to each other… You may no longer even remember me, but I love the you that is still down there, somewhere. They boy who trusts everyone, who's so warm and friendly. That's who I love Ash… 'Mist… Misty…? ' 

-----------

The thing stopped in its tracks, and seemed to be thinking. It glanced at Giovanni, who frowned and pointed at the group, and he charged forward again, metal claws crunching onto the ground. Misty's eyes sprung open as she stared at her oncoming doom. "Ash! No!"

-----------

"Pikapi!" A golden blur darted from the side of the shadows, maybe from inside, and jumped in front of the creature's path. Ash connected with Pikachu and stumbled backwards as an electrical surge coursed through him. Roaring, he ran forward again, already plotting how to eat that rat… sleepy… … very sleepy… 

Pikachu held a gray stone in his paws, an eye. Waves of purple washed from it towards the sliver of gleaming red and the metal Ash dropped to its knees, eyes drooping under the mask. 

"CCCCCCCHHHHHUUUUUUU!!!!" Impervious to all when he'd had a good nights sleep maybe. Impervious to all when he could dodge through the universal planes, impervious to when he'd been powered and had defensive moves all set up. Impervious to all when half asleep? Not really. The strong current shocked the armored pokémon and the metal began to split in places. Giovanni all but screamed as it exploded into dust and Ash's limp form was left lying on the ground. 

_"Ash!" _Mew called out, Pikachu's attack stopped and it dropped to the ground, panting, and ran to join Mew beside his trainer. Misty had tears in her eyes as she took the few steps towards him. "A-A-Ash…?" They all stared at the unmoving boy, no one making a move until Mew darted up. 

_"HOW COULD YOU?!" _She screamed, before flying straight at Giovanni. A ball of pink fire shimmered into existence as she slammed into the rocket, and he squealed in pain. Had it been a normal time, that pitch would have been fairly amusing. Dust raced up into the sky, the wall or what was left of it, crumbled and fell, Mew's screams of fury could be heard for a few more moments after she and her foe had disappeared into the cloud of floating debris, 'til it all ceased. There was deathly quite. The dust began to clear. Giovanni lay crumpled, and Mew was lying down also, not far away from Ash's hand. Misty and Brock stared at the pair, before Pikachu's soft sobs caught their attention. Pikachu seemed worried that he'd caused his master pain. Tracey was trying to comfort the rodent, when a voice spoke up.

"You're scratching in the wrong place Tracey…" 

All eyes darted up too see Ash's eyes staring rather blindly at them, but a smile on his face. Mew sat on his shoulder, heavily panting but also smiling. Her recovery power was an ultimate lifesaver, literally. The pair where still visibly wounded, but they where alive. Misty could not conceal her joy as she sprung forwards and grabbed Ash around the neck and hugged him.

"You're ok, you're ok!" 

Ash groaned, "No, you're choking me…"

-----------

That night Ash was leaned up against a wall in the professor's lab. So much had happened so quickly. He couldn't remember very much of what had happened, while he remembered screams and pain, that was about all. Misty and Brock had tried hard to pry more from him, but at Professor Oaks call that Ash needed rest, the teen was granted a room free. 

"Ash?" Mew floated into the room, and sat on the window ledge, the breeze from the open window rippling her soft pelt. Ash stood straight and walked over to the small pink pokémon, and became even more enthralled at his new life. He had half a Mew's heart! He smiled down at Mew before picking her up, but as she glared, he replaced her on the ledge worriedly. 

_"Ash, I must go…" _Ash's face dropped from a mindless smile, to a frown of upset, as he looked at her in confusion. "Why? Why must you go? Stay here…" Ash all but pleaded, barely feeling the tears that sprung to his eyes. Mew shook her head, as footsteps came up the hall slowly; Pikachu -who was currently snoring quietly on the pillows- stirred. 

"You won't understand… I cannot stay. Maybe one day you will learn, but I am not welcome here. I do not wish to become a test subject, and you have had your fair share of it…" Brown eyes looked hurt and confused as Ash stared at Mew desperately, before shaking his head.

'No, you can't go, you just can't! What will happen if team rocket comes again? If Giovanni comes to take me under his control again?'

"Then I'll be there Ash… but not now… You can fend for yourself. Besides, I feel you are going to be doing a lot of personal training to get your powers under control"

'Who else better to teach me than you Mew?' Ash countered, wondering what he could possibly have done to have earned this. He'd grown attached to Mew. They'd become good friends and a good team. While Ash had been under Giovanni's strange armor spell, Mew had been in his dreams, keeping him sane and under control. If she hadn't been…

"Ash?" Misty's voice came through the door, and the boy turned from the window ledge for a moment as he blinked stupidly at the wood which Misty's voice had floated through, before turning back to Mew…-

"Bye Ash. I'll be there when you need me" Mew was no longer on the ledge. Sighing, the boy walked to the door to see Misty's worried face looking at him. 

"I heard you talking, and then even Tracey heard you let out that cry…" Misty's face became even more sincere as Ash gave her nothing but a confused look, but touched his cheek, to feel something wet and cold on his fingers. "Are… you alright Ash?" 

Brown eyes warmed up as Ash turned his head to the side, glancing out the window. He hadn't even realized he'd been talking so loud, and the tears hadn't been felt. Somehow though, despite all this, he smiled. "I wonder if she'll be back, or if I'll never need her again…" Misty looked confused at Ash's words, but nodded as if she understood. Ash had changed so much after his 'episode' with Giovanni, and with Mew and all… it was almost frightening. 

-----------

Once Misty had gone though, Ash had sat down on the bed, and was still looking out the window, stroking Pikachu's ears fondly, yet absent-mindedly. I wonder…

-----------

The End

_-----------_


End file.
